Recruit a Friend
Recruit a Friend is a feature introduced in January 2018, which allows an experienced player (above level 500) to recruit a new player (under level 30). It brings benefits to both the recruiter and the recruit. There are 2 types of recruitment: Standard and Luxury. If you use the Standard one: * The new player will instantly level up to level 100. * When he reaches level 300, his recruiter will earn a Standard chest (see below). If you use the Luxury one (which costs FP): * The new player will instantly level up to level 300. * When he reaches level 500, his recruiter will earn a Luxury chest (see below). Recruit a Friend can be found in game by clicking "Recruit" (Facebook - web3) in the Home tab. You cannot use this feature in the iOS app. In order to accept a recruitment request, you need to go to the "Allies" section on the Home page on Facebook or web3. It cannot be accepted through the iOS app. In-game Information 1. The Recruit-A-Friend feature offers amazing perks to Castle Age players who ask a friend to join them in their adventures. 2. Your friend will gain a direct level up to Lv. 100/300, and you will gain a variety of rewards when your friend achieve his goal level. 3. Here is two type of recruitment: Luxury Recruitment limited time sale : 100 200 FP Standard Chest: Free roll x1, Hero crystal x10, Red crystal x10, Blue crystal x10,Green Crystal x10,Refine Crystal x30 Luxury Chest: Persephone x1,Free roll x5, Hero crystal x50, Red crystal x50, Blue crystal x50,Green Crystal x50, Refine Crystal x200. 4. Your level needs to be more than 500 and your friend’s level needs to be less than 30. 5. Your friend will receive your recruitment invite after you enter his army code. The invite can be sent every 3 minutes. If he doesn’t accept your invite, the FPs will be returned in 24 hours. 6. You can reset your recruitment status 30 days after the invite is sent. If your friend hasn’t complete his goal, recruitment rewards will be lost. Notes * Introduced January 29, 2018. * First discussion thread (forums) * When being promoted to level 100 or 300, the recruit will be given the number of Skill Points he should have earned had he leveled up the regular way. Examples: ** If you're level 1 when doing a Standard Recruit, you'll be given 495 SP. ** If you're level 20 when doing a Luxury Recruit, you'll be given 1400 SP. * Whether jumping directly to level 100 or 300 is a good thing or not is debatable. * Unless proved otherwise, you can recruit as many new players as you want. But it appears you can only have one recruit at a time. You can recruit someone else after you've collected the rewards from your previous recruitment (or reset your recruitment status). * Unless proved otherwise, the recruit can take as long as they want to reach the goal level, there is no time limit. The recruiter will receive the rewards as long as the goal is achieved eventually. * Since the introduction of the feature and as of February 2019, the Luxury Recruitment is still announced as a "limited time sale" for 100 FP instead of 200. Category:Home